


Panic

by kialoskuro



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Can you tell?, Other, eddies having a panic attack, i have no idea what im doing, its exploratory pls give constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 16:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16998141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kialoskuro/pseuds/kialoskuro
Summary: panic attacks are so muchh fun





	Panic

**Author's Note:**

> i literally didn't even read over this

_Eddie what is that, what’s wrong?_

“it’s nothing it’ll be over in a second gimme a minute”

Eddie was curled up in fetal position on his bed trying to calm his heart beat by doing breathing exercises. It wasn’t working. Venom could feel a tight ball of tension in the middle of Eddie’s chest, with no reason why it was there.

_Eddie I’ve checked everywhere we aren’t injured there is nothing I can do_

There was a sense of urgency in Venom’s voice that wasn’t there before.

“It just-its fine hold on” Eddie said on a long exhale “I just gotta” and another breath “get it under control” he curled into himself tighter, which Venom didn’t think was possible.

Then he started breathing faster, venom could feel the _Panic! Panic! Panic!_ at the forefront of Eddies mind but he couldn’t tell where the danger was, or if there was any.

_Eddie if you could tell us where the danger is, that would be very helpful_

“there isn’t any fucking danger god justfuckingwait”

When Eddie started humming to himself Venom didn’t know what to do, he felt like a kid who was being accused of breaking a vase, but he didn’t even know what the vase looked like so he was just left with his hands in the air in surrender.

After a couple more minutes he’d had enough. Eddie hadn’t calmed down and Venom could tell that it, whatever it was, was taking it’s toll on their body. Since talking didn’t work he decided to feed Eddie images of his memories-

Images of how they were the same, Venom and Eddie. He showed Eddie how far apart he was from everyone on his own planet, the hope and loss that came with conquering and tearing apart planet after planet. How, in his own time Venom began to appreciate each planet for the purpose it served – to nurture creatures. There was loss in venom’s memories, but there was also hope and wonder and a thirst to find a space, a crook, a niche where he could settle, to belong. They weren’t so different, which is why Venom felt so at home, which is why venom didn’t want to let Eddie go – ever.

Eddie’s breathing started to even out, but venom could still feel the tightness in his being. He took it as a challenge – whatever distracted Eddie better won. He showed Eddie visions of tidal waves as tall as mountains, sunsets with every color of the rainbow, seas that glinted with the sun so brightly they hurt to look at. The sounds that all the planets made at night like all the creatures breathing at once, just like Eddie when he slept, in – out, rise and fall.

He couldn’t tell if Eddie was asleep or not, his breathing was even and his heart rate was normal. He formed out of the small of Eddie’s back to look at his face. His eyes were open.

 _Eddie?_ They were silent for a long time. Venom had already started to shrink back when Eddie spoke.

“I didn’t know you could do that” he whispered, “thank you I-I’m shit at meditating. You know, turning my brain off and stuff.”

 _We know_ living with him for a whole month had taught Venom that something _anything_ was always on Eddie’s mind. It didn’t matter how mundane the thing seemed, and it got worse when Eddie got bored.

“Were those the planets you took over?” he was still whispering.

The question took Venom off guard.

_Yes and no. Riot always wanted to conquer. I wanted to stop after a while, he wanted to keep going. I was dragged along, picked on._

“You started to like all the good things you found there huh?” Eddie’s voice began to get stronger, Venom took that as a good sign.

_Yes, it was seen as a weakness._

“Sorry man, that’s pretty shit” Eddie’s mind started to find its rhythm again, thinking about all the images Venom had shoved at him.

_What was that Eddie?_

Taking a deep breath, Eddie seemed to push the words out from somewhere in his stomach “it was just a uh- you know a panic attack.” He sighed. “I used to get them a lot when I was a kid, I was beaten up for being nosy and I couldn’t handle threats very well. Everything’s changed now though” he chuckled “this whole Drake business made sure of it.”

_Maybe you still can’t handle threats well?_

Venom knew he hit a nerve when Eddie sat up from the position he was in suddenly.

“No, I have to handle threats well, especially now.” He got up off the bed with a frustrated sigh, “I have to.”

 _We have to._ Venom corrected. _We are Venom._

He felt Eddie smile.

**Author's Note:**

> it be like that sometimes


End file.
